1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to article handling machines or apparatus, and more particularly, to article handling machines or apparatus especially useful in the production of interdigitated building blocks designed for use in a simple epoxy bonded construction process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cast, moulded or moulded and fired construction blocks as an alternative to natural or cut stone have been used for several thousand years. Materials used in block manufacture have ranged from sun-dried adobe to pressed glass. In recent years, sand-aggregate cement mixtures for production of concrete blocks have provided an alternative to kiln-fired clay bricks. Where abundantly available, cinders or fly ash have been used with cement mixtures in building block manufacture.
Prior art in this special branch of the materials or article handling field has been primarily concerned with automated methods of shaping, moving, stacking, and firing of clay bricks. Prior art in building construction systems also includes extruded and fired clay tiles as well as colored, textured and salt-glazed facing bricks. While some clay products technology has been transferred to the cement block or so-called slump block industry, these mainly larger and heavier construction shapes require more hand labor than the brick industry.
Accordingly, a need existed for a nearly fully automated operation for casting, curing, moving, and stacking interdigitated concrete building blocks. This disclosure describes such an operation and a machine which is used to perform an important function in this operation.